14 Separated
by ccmal
Summary: Almanzo drives Laura back to Curry two days after the church social. 14th in the series


**Separated**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

The buggy carrying a wet, shivering couple arrived in front of the little house on Plum Creek. They were laughing as they talked through chattering teeth about Almanzo's tumble into the lake.

"I've never seen you so embarrassed," said Laura.

"It was only our second time out together and ya ended up drippin wet," Almanzo replied.

"I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you."

He smiled at her, still amazed at how deep his feelings for her ran. Why hadn't he ever noticed their immediate connection meant they were destined to be together?

"Get away from that window," Caroline scolded Charles.

"I was just…"

"You were just spying on them."

Charles shrugged his shoulders. His wife knew him too well. It was hard to stand by and watch Almanzo Wilder take his place in Laura's heart.

Feeling suddenly ashamed of her behavior, Caroline strolled up behind Charles who was now leaning against the mantle, staring into the glowing embers of the fire. She reached her arms around his middle.

"Laura will always love you, no matter what other man comes into her life."

Charles turned around and faced Caroline. Cupping her chin in his hands, he whispered, "I love you," before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

The door clicked open and a wet Laura walked in.

"What on earth happened to you?" asked Caroline, rushing her daughter over to the fireplace.

"Almanzo and I fell in the lake."

"I thought he was taking you on a picnic not for a swim," teased Charles.

"Oh Pa!" she exclaimed.

"Well, let's get you out of this wet dress," said Caroline. "We don't want you catching your death before you leave for Curry tomorrow."

Laura had almost forgotten about Curry. The joy of the day's events was now marred by the realities of life. After tomorrow, it would be an entire week before she saw Manly again.

The next morning after church services, Laura and Almanzo spent a few moments together. They avoided talking about what preoccupied their minds — being separated for the next five days.

"Laura, it's time to go," she heard her pa say.

"I'll pick ya up around three," said Almanzo.

She nodded. "I'll be ready."

Almanzo watched Laura walk to her pa's wagon. She glanced over at him before crawling into the back. His hat still in his hand, he stood there staring as Charles's wagon drove off.

Eliza Jane strolled over towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The week will be over before you know it," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, unconvinced. He plunked his hat on his head and moseyed over to his wagon.

A little bit before three o'clock Charles heard wagon wheels in his front yard. He stepped out of the barn and saw Almanzo's buggy in front of the house.

"Hi Almanzo," he said with a genuine smile.

"Afternoon Mr. Ingalls."

Charles noticed Almanzo wasn't as upbeat as usual. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Naw, it's nothin."

"You sure?"

Almanzo nodded. "Yeah, everythin's fine. Is Laura ready?"

"I don't know," said Charles. "Let's go inside and see."

Removing his hat, he followed Charles.

"Hello Almanzo," said Caroline.

"Howdy Mrs. Ingalls."

"Laura's almost…" the sound of footsteps on the ladder interrupted her. "Never mind, there she is."

Laura stepped onto the floor and faced Almanzo with a look of excitement and sorrow. "Hi Manly."

"Hi Beth. Ya ready to go?"

"Just about." Caroline handed her a dinner pail full of food for the trip. "Thanks Ma."

The young couple said goodbye and started out towards Curry. There were several awkward silences between them as they avoided speaking of what was in their hearts. A few miles from Miss Trimble's home, Almanzo directed his horse off the road and pulled the buggy to a halt.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Laura.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead tapped the reins to get Barnum moving again. Laura placed her hands over his and tugged the reins hard. She kept her hands over Almanzo's as she looked into his eyes. She smiled, realizing she would have to be the first to admit it.

"I'm going to miss you."

He swallowed hard, his emotions creeping up his body and coming to rest in his face. "I'll miss you too," he whispered.

Their lips met, and he felt the tingling of passion throughout his body. How was he going to wait an entire week to feel this way again? The reins fell from his hands as he reached to embrace her. His hat in the way, he threw it to the ground. He felt the trembling of Laura's body in his arms. He pulled her into him, feeling her curves molding to his. His breaths came quickly, and he fought to control the excitement growing within him. Her lips covered him with warm, wet kisses.

The buggy edged forward and Almanzo jerked away to grab the reins from the floor. He glanced over at Laura. He didn't dare kiss her again; she would never make it to Curry on time. Instead he allowed his fingers to travel up to her face and caress her cheek. She shuddered, trying to bring her own feelings under control.

Laura adjusted her coat and hat and tucked back a few stray hairs that had escaped. Almanzo began to tap Barnum when Laura stopped him.

"Don't you think you should take your hat?" she said, pointing at the ground.

He smiled in embarrassment. "Hold these will ya," he said, handing her the reins. He plopped his hat on his head. They laughed together and began their drive again.

Barnum pulled the buggy up to Miss Trimble's house. Laura stepped out as Almanzo went to grab her luggage. She reached for the handle of the worn tapestry bag, but his fingers did not release it. She glanced up at him. She could hear the quickening pace of his breathing as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She wanted to kiss him goodbye, but she didn't want to give passersby something to gossip about. What if it got back to Mr. Williams that she was kissing in the middle of the street?

Almanzo thought about the two years since he met Laura. Women had come and gone from his life, but she had always been there to share his dreams. What if he had left Walnut Grove when Bart Slater caused so much trouble for his sister at school? He never would have discovered his feelings for Laura; he would have gone on thinking they were only friends.

"I should probably get inside." Her words interrupted his mental ramblings.

"Oh yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he looked down at his boots. He squinted up his eyes, as if blocking out the sun. "What a shame it woulda been if…"

She looked at him with anticipation. "If…"

"If Eliza Jane and I had left Walnut Grove over that Slater business. You and me never woulda…" his words trailed off.

She touched his shoulder. "I know."

"I guess it's a good thing ya beat him up," Almanzo said with a devilish grin.

Laura turned a dozen shades of red. "All I did was encourage the others to stand up to him, to fight for their school."

"As I recall, ya did a bit of the fightin too."

Laura's eyes fell to the ground. Would she ever live down her childish schemes? He lifted her chin up so he could gaze into her eyes.

"Aw Beth, ya know I wouldn't want ya any other way." He pecked her cheek before releasing her bag. "I'll see ya Friday."

Laura walked up the steps to Miss Trimble's house. She turned to see Manly waving goodbye. She smiled and waved back. What a long week this was going to be. Miss Trimble pulled up in her wheelchair when Laura closed the front door.

"I was wonderin if that young man was your beau," the old woman said.

"He wasn't until this past Friday."

"Seems like a mighty fine birthday present."

Laura laughed. "It was."

"Well, ya gonna tell me all about it?"

"How about over supper? I want to put my things away and wash up."

"All right then, I'll go get the food ready."

"Sounds good Minnie."

"Don't keep me in suspense too long," she heard the older woman yell down the hall.

The two teachers enjoyed a meal filled with tales of Almanzo. Laura felt for the first time that she could share her affection for him with someone other than her family. She told Minnie how she had called him Manly by mistake and how he nicknamed her Beth. She spoke of the past two years which were filled with disappointment as she tried to make Almanzo see her as something more than a young friend. Minnie smiled when Laura told her about the conversation with Almanzo in front of the schoolhouse after her first week in Curry, and his asking her to the church social.

"I'm surprised ya didn't say yes when he asked," said Minnie.

"Ma told me not to seem too eager. She said men like to pursue."

"That they do," she chuckled.

"What about you Minnie, didn't you have any beaux pursuing you when you were my age?"

"More than enough, not that ya would think it to look at me now."

"And you never wanted to get married?"

"Sure I did, just not as much as I wanted to teach. I kept hopin I would find a man who would let me teach and be his wife too, but they don't make too many of those."

Laura enjoyed Minnie's friendship. She had always treated Laura like an equal. They spoke as if they had known each other forever. It was fun to share stories of Almanzo with her.

"Minnie, I want to thank you for all you've done. I've learned a lot from you since I came here. I can't believe it will all be over at the end of next week."

"Don't think anythin of it Laura. We teachers havta stick together. But we've gotten off track, ya didn't tell me about the church social."

Laura laughed. She picked up her story where she left off, telling the older woman about the best night of her life.

The week had dragged on. Laura found herself distracted with thoughts of Almanzo. She had hoped he would pay her a surprise visit in the middle of the week, but he must have been busy. Thankfully it was Friday and school was almost over.

Ten minutes before three, Laura heard the sound of wheels in front of the school. As she glanced out the window, she saw Almanzo waiting for her.

"Since it's the weekend, I'm going to dismiss you a bit early today, but I expect you'll use the extra time to study for the spelling bee on Monday morning. Don't forget to invite your parents."

After the children left, Laura rushed to clean up the classroom. Laura heard footsteps on the porch and turned to see who was coming back in. Her eyes landed on Almanzo's smiling face. She noticed he had closed the door behind him.

She ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Oh Manly, I'm so happy to see you."

He twirled her around as he kissed her. "Aw, it's good to see ya Beth. How'd your week go?" he asked.

"Who cares about that," she said, pulling him closer.

She sought out his lips and the sensation he longed for all week flowed through him. Goosebumps formed on his flesh. It was so good to hold her again. His hands cradled the back of her head as he broke their kiss. Her warm face was red like her hair. He smiled at her with love shining in his eyes.

"Let's save some for tomorrow," he said.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I thought we could eat supper at Nellie's, then maybe do a little star gazin before I bring ya home."

"Sounds lovely. I'm just about finished in here. I have to wipe down the chalkboards and fill up the coal pail next to the stove."

"I'll get the coal," he said.

A few minutes later, Laura shut the door and joined Almanzo in his buggy for the journey home.

It was nearly dark by the time Almanzo's buggy stopped in front of the Ingalls farm. Caroline and Charles came out to greet them.

"Where have you two been?" she asked with concern.

Beth and Manly looked at each other, a blush coming to their cheeks.

"Um…uh…you see, Almanzo lost a wheel and it took a while for him to get the new one on," Laura explained. She smiled at Manly, who said nothing.

"Well as long as you're both all right, that's all that matters," said Caroline. "Would you like to stay for supper Almanzo?"

"No thank you, Ma'am. I'm sure Eliza Jane already has it on the table. I'll see ya tomorrow Beth." Almanzo chirruped to Barnum and drove off.

"What's going on tomorrow?" asked Charles.

"Manly wants to take me to supper at Nellie's."

"You just saw one another, and he'll be picking you up again on Sunday."

"Charles, I don't think driving Laura back and forth to work is the same thing as spending time together."

"Please Pa. We won't get back too late."

"As long as your chores are done, you can go."

Laura hugged him. "Thanks Pa." She ran into the house to bring her bag upstairs.

Charles shook his head. "Do you really think he lost a wheel?"

"No," replied Caroline. "They probably got distracted on the way home. She was gone for a week and their courtship is still so new."

"Yeah, Almanzo wasn't the same while she was gone. He was moping around town like he had lost his best friend."

"He did."

"Oh come on now Caroline, you don't think they're that serious yet, do you?"

"Charles, she has been in love with Almanzo Wilder since the day she met him."

"But she's still so young."

"Only because you don't want her to grow up." Caroline was careful to soften her tone as she continued. "You can't protect her from everything. She has to experience life for herself, just like we did. I know we've prepared her well. So try not to worry so much."

Charles smiled at his wife as he pulled her into an embrace. "I love you Caroline Ingalls."

Laura sat up in her bed, staring at the roof. What a day it had been. She wondered if Ma and Pa believed her story about Almanzo losing a wheel. It wasn't like she could tell them he had pulled off the road three times so they could share a kiss without people gawking at them. Her fingers instinctively went up to her lips. She swore she could still feel his touch. She shivered. Laura slid underneath the covers and tried to clear her rambling mind. Tomorrow would be another exciting day. As she closed her eyes, she wondered what it would be like to gaze up at the stars with Almanzo by her side. Sleep overtook her, and the dreams came — dreams of Almanzo and of the future they would have together.


End file.
